A Change for the Better?
by Zypherion-DeathNova
Summary: Based off events in G2 Transformers comic when Starscream got a hold of the Matrix. OCs in this fic are copyrighted to me. Comic version is on deviantart under collab gallery of zypherion


Page 1 - (one panel)

"Somewhere in the Australian Outback."

Starscream sits among the vastness of the Australian outback, notorious  
for its desert heat and seeming lack of life. His legs are outstretched  
in front of him, his hands are behind him to support his leaning back  
while he studies the cloudless blue sky.

"Starscream has a lot to be contemplative about these days. His recent  
contact with the Transformers sacred life-force, the Creation Matrix, has  
changed the back-stabbing, arrogant, and overall command hungry being  
into something he is having a awful time excepting."

A CHANGE FOR THE BETTER?  
Writer: Liane Elliot Artist: Dave Edwards

Page 2 -

(panel 1)

Starscream watches a hawk circle above as he thinks, "If only I could  
change what I did, if only I could have left the Matrix alone, I'd still  
be my old self."

(panel 2)

The hawk begins a dive as he thinks, "Why did I have to be so driven by  
my desire to lead the Decepticons?"

(panel 3)

The hawk grasps its prey, a small rodent, in its talons as he thinks,  
"Stop berating yourself, what's done is done. I have to come to grips  
with these new feelings within me."

(panel 4)

The hawk carries off the rodent as he thinks, "I must cope with these...  
ugh!... Autobot-like tendencies that have cropped up within me."

(panel 5)

The hawk lands in its nest in a distant tree as he thinks, "And I must  
be careful about how I act around my fellow Decepticons from now on,  
because if I don't I'll end up like that rodent - dead."

(panel 6)

He stands up, "There's just one robot that can expose my changed persona,  
so my first course of action.."

Page 3 -

(panel 1)

"... is to kill Soundwave." This last part shows Soundwave consulting a  
computer while Megatron stands behind him saying, "Report."

(panel 2)

Soundwave does not turn toward his Commander to state, "As you suspected,  
Optimus Prime has split up his forces in order to deal with the  
Cybertronians."

"Excellent!" Megatron says, clenching a fist and grinning malevolently,  
"Prime is so utterly predictable, it's pathetic."

(panel 3)

Soundwave only nods and continues his work at the computer. A 'beep'ing  
is shown in the panel, and Soundwave says, "Reconnaissance from Laserbeak  
incoming. He has found Starscream."

(panel 4)

"Get the coordinates and tell Starscream to get his afterburners back  
to base immediately. I can't have my warriors going A.W.O.L.* anytime  
they want to."

"As you wish, Commander." Soundwave says.

* A.W.O.L. - Absent Without Leave

(panel 5)

Starscream flies over the Atlantic Ocean as Soundwaves' voice comes over  
his inter-Con radio, "HQ to Starscream you are to report back  
immediately."

"On my way already, Soundwave, ETA 40 minutes, Starscream out." he  
replies and then thinks, "I'd better get an idea on how to avoid  
Soundwave until I can implement a plan to kill him."

(panel 6)

He banks sharply, "That is if these new feelings of mine will stop  
interfering! I hate having doubts about killing!"

Page 4 -

(panel 1)

He climbs above the cloud cover, "I despise these second thoughts and  
reservations!"

(panel 2)

He overtakes a commercial jet, a Boeing 767, with Quantus written on its  
side and on its tail fin, "Damn it! I've got to get a grip and control  
these Matrix instilled changes or I'm doomed."

Just then, one of the Boeing jets' turbines begins to smoke and then  
catches fire.

(panel 3)

Over his radio comes, "Mayday! Mayday! This is Quantus flight 15, we have  
an engine fire and may be forced to ditch."

"Within him an overwhelming urge to assist the crippled jet surfaces and  
Starscream finds himself correcting his course."

(panel 4)

"What am I doing? I'm a Decepticon! I don't care if these fleshlings  
die." he thinks.

Over his radio, "Repeat, this is Quantus flight 15, we are now forced to  
ditch. Our location is.."

(panel 5)

"Starscream finds himself struggling between saving the jet or letting  
it ditch. Finally the Matrix instilled persona wins out."

"I know I'm going to regret this." he thinks as he transforms to robot  
mode.

Page 5 -

He flies toward the jet and grasps the underside of it gently, he then  
helps it toward land. Before anyone can say thanks he transforms and  
rockets off. (For this, start with him flying toward the jet in robot  
mode, then do a panel with him going under the jet, then a panel where  
he grasps the jets' underbelly, then a panel where you can see the jet  
and the land below, then a panel where he lets the jet go near the  
ground at the airport, then a panel where he transforms and heads off.)

Page 6 -

(panel 1)

Nearby.. Springer, in copter mode, watches the 'Con jet leave and thinks,  
"I can't believe it.. I just can't believe what I just saw! But it  
happened! A Decepticon saved a floundering jet and of all of 'em to do  
it, it had to be Starscream!"

(panel 2)

He turns about and flies toward the northwest (he had been facing  
southeast), "I have to tell Prime about his. He sure will be surprised."

(panel 3)

Sometime later.

"I'm not surprised by Starscreams' actions." Optimus Prime states from  
behind his office desk, "In fact, I suspected that something like this  
would happen."

"Could you let me in on why you expected this?" Springer asks, he stands  
in front of Primes' desk.

(panel 4)

"When Starscream took the Matrix, it began to reshape his persona. By the  
time he gave it back to me, it had already instilled more Autobot-like  
qualities.

"Ohh...kay." Springer sighs.

(panel 5)

"I'm sure Starscream is having a tough time dealing with these new  
qualities he now possesses - and I'd bet my day's energy ration that  
Megatron will find him out, one way or the other."

"Good. One less 'Con to worry about." Springer grunts.

(panel 6)

Prime is quiet a moment (this can be shown as a small split panel,  
showing a close up of his face, one showing him quiet and the other with  
him saying, "You are dismissed, Springer."

Page 7 -

(panel 1)

Springer leaves, Prime ponders, "Starscream isn't a fool, he knows he'll  
be discovered, and he knows what will happen to him if he is found out.  
He's best off not going back to the Decepticons, and I certainly can't  
ask him to join the Autobots without serious repercussions."

(panel 2)

He turns his chair and stands, "I feel responsible - that if I have been  
a better guardian of the Matrix he'd be the same old Starscream."

(panel 3)

He faces toward a computer screen and starts typing at the console,  
"Well, I'm going to make up for my error, one way or the other."

(panel 4)

Above the Florida Everglades.

Starscream continues to fly toward base. "Why did I do it? Why?" he  
thinks, "I've to get a grip quick or I'm cannon fodder!" he pauses, "Eh?  
What's this?"

A close up of a small computer screen in his cockpit shows a message  
coming in.

(panel 5)

"OPTIMUS PRIME!" he screams and falters in his flight slightly, "How'd  
he get..." he pauses, "Oh, you are a sly devil, Prime - this merits my  
attention." a pause, "Hmmm, interesting.. can't argue with that.. hmm..  
oh really?.. very good Prime, very good indeed."

"Starscream ponders what Optimus Prime has just proposed, an idea that  
could well save him from possible termination."

Page 8 -

(panel 1)

Some hours later.

"WHAT?" Megatron growls loudly.

Soundwave is unshirked by his leaders' outburst and repeats, "I cannot  
raise Starscream, it's like he's disappeared.'

(panel 2)

"Well... I suppose it's for the best. After all, he had the Matrix in his  
possession. Primus only knows what kind of 'Con he is now. And frankly  
I don't need that kind of liability in a soldier. Discontinue any radio  
contact with him, if he wants to be alone, let him."

"Very well, Megatron." Soundwave replies.

(panel 3)

Somewhere in western Washington.

Starscream stands in a clearing watching the sun rise over the distant,  
yet picturesque, Mt. Rainier.

"Prime said to come here... but I don't see any bases." he thinks.

(panel 4)

In the Puget Sound waters nearby, an elevator shaft rises.

"An underwater base, eh? Clever." his jet boots kick in and carry him to  
the open door.

(Have two small panels panel 5 & 6 with the door closing and the  
elevator sinking into the ocean.)

Page 9 -

(panel 1)

At the bottom, the door opens and Optimus Prime stands just outside the  
greet him.

"Prime." Starscream says, stepping out of the elevator.

"Starscream, I'm glad you came. There is much to talk about."

"Indeed?" Starscream inquires.

(panel 2)

"Don't worry Starscream I'm not about to ask anything of you that you  
won't like. After all, I got you into this situation because of my  
negligence and by Primus I'm going to straighten it out."

Starscream smiles, "Well, I can agree partially to that, but if I hadn't  
taken the Matrix.."

(panel 3)

"We'd all be dead by now and most of the universe as well." came a voice  
from in a doorway nearby where a female human stands.

"Ah, Commander Elliot. Not in uniform again I see." Prime notes.

(panel 4)

"You know me Prime. I'm casual kind of gal, besides I look awful in  
white. How long you plan to talk to Starscream?"

"Quite awhile." Prime responds, "Will that present a problem?"

(panel 5)

"Oh, nothing I can't handle - my staff understands "why" he is here."  
she replies.

"Excellent." Prime says, "May we use your office?"

(panel 6)

"Go ahead, no one will disturb you." she replies.

"Thank you, Commander Elliot." Prime says, he and Starscream walk off.

Page 10 -

(panel 1)

Commander Elliot whispers lowly into a wristwatch, "Vixica?"

"In position, Commander." a female voice responds.

"Good. You know where to find me." Commander Elliot replies.

(panel 2)

Commander Elliot enters the communications room. At a computer console  
sits Bebop and at his feet are Ursa Thylar, Struthia, and Austera.

Commander Elliot orders, "Bebop, make sure Shark and Barracuda know that  
I want a thorough sweep of the area. I don't want any unwelcomed guests  
crashing our little party."

The Autobot gave her a thumbs up, Commander Elliot thinks, "This could  
be one interesting day, especially since I'll soon know what the low down  
is on 'Screamer being here."

(panel 3)

Another of her staffers walks in, Tracer, who calmly reports, "No 'Con  
activity above water for miles, Commander."

"Good. You may retire for a few hours, Tracer." Commander Elliot replies.

(panel 4)

A few hours later.

Starscream and Prime are seen leaving the Puget Sound area in separate  
directions on a large computer screen. Commander Elliot watches them go  
as Vixica reports to her, "Prime offered to use the Matrix to erase the  
memory of Starscream having the Matrix from anyone who knew about it.  
Starscream retorted, saying that his new persona would be found out,  
sooner or later. Prime suggested the Starscream join the Autobots, and  
Starscream would have nothing to do with such a outlandish idea. Prime  
told him that there's no way the Decepticons would take him back,  
Starscream had to agree. After that, they called the discussion to a  
end."

"I wonder where Screamer will go then... " Commander Elliot muses.

"Hard to say, somewhere to rebuild a new life perhaps." Vixica replies.

(panel 5)

Show Starscream in space, in robot mode. Nothing but starfield in  
background.

Epilogue: Starscream will spend a lot of time thinking as he explores the  
galaxy. So much time in fact that he slowly learns to accept and control  
his new qualities. Indeed, so much time elapses that he can no longer  
travel and has to shut down, drifting through the eternal void of space.  
Where his guideless travel may lead him, only time will tell.  
The End (or maybe a new beginning)

Author Note: My earliest female characters were created back in 1987, and  
at that time, I had no reference material concerning when Arcee was  
created. I have never considered her the first female TF, since I use  
both cartoon and comic universes to reference from, and therefore I  
presumed there were female TFs before Arcee. Matt has expressed that an  
explanation was necessary for my female characters being around before  
Arcee. I suggest the possibility of Arcee being older than she actually  
is and that she was rebuilt from an earlier form, possibly a severely  
damaged one from which they took her cerebral cortex and other important  
cerebral circuitry containing her personality. Such a rebuilt form was  
based on available data the from human society about how a female should  
look, from this and their prior successes in building females (like my  
female characters: Tracer, Barracuda, Adena, Tauri, and the Hydrobots),  
was Arcee reborn.


End file.
